Why Not Try
by Lionhart19
Summary: Lightning follows Squall after he decides to seperate from the rest of the group and they have a conversation. Read to find what it's about. Chapter 2 has been uploaded rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy or any of the characters mentioned in this fanfic.

A/N: Squall and Lightning at times might be OOC. Chapter 2 will be posted when I feel I like it.

Summary: Lightning follows Squall after he decides to separate from the rest of the group. Lightning then starts to have a discussion with Squall. You have to read to see what it's about. The group includes Cecil, Vaan, Laguna, Lightning, Squall and Yuna.

**Part 1: Why Not Try**

Walking back and forth for what seemed like hours after following Laguna's "great sense of direction" the group stopped to rest while Laguna tried to think of an excuse so it doesn't look like he was leading them in circles. But he was caught before he could say anything when he heard a voice say **"You have no idea where we're going do you?"**

Laguna turned around to see who said that and it was the pink haired gunblade wielder Lightning. He just gave her one of his trademark chuckles while asking **"What, do you still have no faith in me?"**

Lightning replied **"Faith in your sense of direction absolutely not, faith in as a reliable comrade that's still up for debate."**

"**Wow straight to point as always, you know words cut just as deep as any knife and I thought we were friends"** responded Laguna.

**Can't you be serious for one second you've been leading us around in circles for who knows how long and you keep making jokes" **said another voice approaching the site of the conversation.

It was Squall with a cold stare pointed towards Laguna as he walked closer to the both of them. Lightning looked back and forth at Squall and Laguna as she watched their conversation as if it was a tennis match and she was trying to follow the ball during the rally. **"If you can't lead properly then there is no point in sticking around I'm outta here. I'd rather be on my own than run in circles for what will probably seem like the rest of time."**

After that Lightning yelled **"Squall wait you can't just go off on your own."**

"**Just watch me" **he said while walking farther away from the rest of the group.

She ran after Squall to get in front of him and asserted. **"At least let me go with you no one should be travelling alone anymore it's too risky and we need everyone to help bring an end to this cycle."**

Squall just sighed and answered with **"Fine but you better not try to get in my way or get my going around in circles like that moron did."** He pointed towards Laguna who was smiling and waving goodbye to his friends as they looked at him.

She says **"Don't worry I won't you can count on that."**

"**Alright then let's get outta here while we can." **He said to her.

Lightning trailed a little behind smiling in secret at the fact that it would just be him and her alone with no interference from the others. After walking together silently for a few minutes before either one of them said anything and surprisingly it Squall who broke the silence.** "So…why did you decide to come with me instead of staying with the group?" **he asked her.

"**Well I…I didn't want to stay with them because you would be alone and I mostly couldn't stand another minute with Laguna." **She responded.

"**Yeah don't blame you for that but I actually prefer to be alone."** Was his reply.

"_Oh."_ She thought to herself while bowing her head in disappointment.

Squall noticed and said **"Thank you for tagging along it really is quite nice having some else to talk to."**

"**No problem"** she responded happily.

Another couple of hours passed before they decided to stop and make camp for the night near a river. A roaring fire was cooking the fish that were caught earlier while Squall and Lightning got their tents set up. Squall noticed that Lightning was having a little trouble with her tent and walked up behind her to help her while she lowered her head enough that he couldn't see her blush because of how his chest pressed against her back. After he secured her tent he walked over to the fire to see if the fish were done and called her over to eat. While walking over to the fire she thought to herself.

"_Ok Lightning just ask him already he can't hate you for being a little curious."_

After sitting and taking a few bites of the fish she started to try and ask her question.

"**Hey Squall."**

"**What" **he said back to her**.**

"**Why do you always try to be by yourself, I mean it's not like you don't trust us but still you always walk off to be alone why is that" **she implored a little bit afraid of what the answer might be.

He paused a little before answering.** "You're right it's not that I don't trust anyone, I try to be alone all the time because…"**

"**Yeah what is it" **she asked.

"**Nevermind" **he said trying to finish eating

"**No please tell me, if it's a secret I promise not to tell another living soul" **pleading for him to finish answering her question.

"**It's not that it's a secret I just don't want to talk about it" **he said with a little bit of anger in his voice.

"**I'm sorry I didn't know it was like that, just forget about it, it's no big deal" **she said noticing the anger in his voice.

Squall looked at her and began to finish answering her. **"It's because I don't want to get attached to anyone while knowing the fact that if we lose then we lose our memories and we have to fight to regain them I just don't want to go through that even once."**

Lightning looked at him in amazement not expecting that kind of answer. After a brief moment of silence she began to speak.

"**You know there is something that Laguna said that was actually pretty useful advice."**

"**Yeah and what was that dare I ask."**

"**He said that in life you need to make use of every moment you have and live it with no regrets."**

"**Wow **Squall said, **I can't believe that he actually gave useful advice"**

Lightning laughed and then said **"Well everyone has their moments his was just a lot later than anyone or himself expected."**

They both just laughed for a few moments and then went back to eating before she spoke up again.

"**Squall can I ask one more question" **she asked with her lowered so he couldn't see her blush.

He answered **"Yeah sure."**

"**Well I…I was just wondering …how would you react if a girl were to…you know confess her feelings for you."**

"**Oh, well I would be a bit surprised, excited and a little sad."**

"**Sad why" **she inquired a bit baffled.

"**Well it has to do with why I try to always be alone I just don't want to get attached to anyone and have the chance of losing my memory of that person."**

**But still even if there is that chance you can still try to make every moment count with that person." **She said trying to make sure that her voice didn't crack.

Squall ended the conversation by telling her that he'll take the first watch and he started to look around while Lightning got into her tent enraged at the way the conversation took its course not being able to confess her feelings.

"_Well there's still time no need to rush" _she reasoned to herself before she fell asleep.

Part 2 will be posted soon but review this one first please so I can make the next better.


	2. It's About Time

Disclaimer: Again I don't own Final Fantasy or any of the characters in this fan fiction.

Summary: Squall and Lightning take things to a new level. Warning rated M for sexual situations.

Part 2: It's About Time

The next morning the two gunblade wielders started to walk towards Cosmos' throne without uttering a single word. After about an hour to an hour and a half of silently marching down the path that led to their destination the tension created by the silence became overwhelming for both Squall and Lightning to the point both of them tried to say something to put and to this awkward moment. **"You know" **they both began to say simultaneously but then paused to let the other speak.

"**You first"** he said

"**Well, up ahead there's an area perfect for taking a little rest"** she said.

"**What tired already"** he said to her with a bit of a joking tone in his voice.

"**Shut up, I only suggested it because there's no point in overexerting ourselves just by walking until we feel like our feet are about to fall off" **she said to him a bit annoyed.

"**Anyways what's the harm in taking a rest every now and then"** she inquired.

"**I guess you're right, there really is no problem in it" **he said.

"**Good it's settled then let's take a break then"** she said trying to keep the excitement out of her voice.

After twenty more minutes of walking they both, finally arrived at the place which Lightning talked about a little while ago. It was indeed a perfect place to rest for a bit. It was a nice, pretty large, silent clearing. The first couple of minutes Squall and Lightning just sat there without speaking a single word to one another. Lightning started to stretch so she was loosened up when they commenced to walking once again and to her surprise she could Squall watching almost staring at her while she was stretching. Knowing this she stretched out her chest and said **"Like what you see here eh Squall" **she said laughing a little bit as well.

"**I don't know what you're talking about" **he replied trying not to make his embarrassment obvious.

"**Come on I was just playing try to relax a little I mean that's the whole reason we stopped here isn't it. Come and stretch with me for a minute or two it'll help loosen you up" **she said hoping he'll at least try.

"**No thanks I'm fine continue on without me" **he replied.

Lightning sauntered over to Squall staring at him as an attempt to make him feel nervous.

"**What… what are you doing" **he asked her nervously.

"**Why am I to close or something" **she said playfully.

"**No that's not it… it's just that um I" **he stammered to get what he was trying to get the words he wanted to say out of his mouth.

"**Well out with it what are trying to say" **she demanded

After she said that Squall and Lightning leaned into each other to close the distance between their lips until they felt the others lips on own. At first the kisses were short then gradually grew into longer more passionate ones. After a few minutes they broke away from each other to catch their breath and they looked at each other. Lightning let out a small chuckle before saying** "I thought you didn't want to get too close to anyone."**

"**I changed my mind after I gave it some thought last night and maybe as hard it is to say this that advice that Laguna gave actually made a difference" **he said.

"**Really then I guess you don't mind if we continue maybe even go a little further" **she said while wrapping her arms around his neck.

"**Not one bit" **he replied

They restarted their make out session with Squall beginning to try and push his tongue into her mouth while taking his jacket off and she positions herself on Squall's lap. He first attempted by licking her bottom lip but to no avail it only made her moan into the kiss. Then he bit her bottom lip applying enough pressure to make her gasp and get his tongue in, his plan worked. While his tongue caressed Lightning's mouth she had a plan of her own. She moved her fingertips up and down the back of his neck and used a little sleight of hand to place a small dart in the same place her hands were at the moment.

Feeling the point stick into his neck he ignored thinking it was a piece of tree bark or pebble being pressed into the back of his neck. About two minutes later Squall felt his body tense up and he couldn't move from the neck down. **"It's about time it started** **take effect I was getting a little worried that it wouldn't" **she said while getting of his lap and taking her gloves and jacket off.

"**What exactly did you do to me"** he asked with a bit of a confused and annoyed tone in his voice.

"**Oh just a little something that will keep you still for a few minutes that's all" **she said with grin on her face.

"**What do plan on doing to me now that I'm like this huh" **heinquired.

"**Don't worry about it you'll see soon enough so just relax and enjoy it little lion man" **she said.

Soon after that she sat down next to him and initiated in unzipping his pants and pulled them down enough to expose his boxers. Then she started to lightly move her fingertips up and down the shaft of his manhood and as she did that Squall let out a moan of pleasure.** "Good you can still feel it" **she pronounced then she commenced to move his boxers down with his pants to fully expose his member.

She grasped it and slowly and gently stroked it as she says **"Are you ready."**

He didn't answer her which only made her stroke his manhood faster adding a little more pressure and gently bit his earlobe, neck and collarbone. While enduring this assault of pleasure for the next three or four minutes she ceased her actions, and moved herself to the same level as his manhood looked up to him with a smirk as outlined her lips with the tip of his penis, and gave it a little lick. **"I think you're going to like this next part" **she said before commencing to twirl her tongue around the tip of his penis then took his entire manhood into her mouth head bobbing up and down covering every inch in saliva.

"**Oh god… it feels so… so good" **he stammered

Lightning gave the last sucks and licks before Squall now being able to move grabbed ahold of her head and forced his dick deeper into her throat making her swallow his load. Lightning made sure to drink every last drop before releasing his dick from her mouth. She smirked at him then purred into his ear** "Your turn to make me feel good this time."**

Lightning removed the rest of her clothing standing completely nude in front of him using her index finger to beckon him to her. Their lips connected again for a few seconds then Squall embarked on a journey kissing a path down her neck to her breasts. He took the right nipple and sucked on it, twirled his tongue around her teat and tenderly nipped her teat making her moan with pleasure. One of his hands made it's to her other breast giving it a slight squeeze while the other rubbed softly against her skin in circles slowly making its way down to her vagina. When it finally reached its destination his finger rubbed against her clitoris then slipped another finger between the folds of her pussy.

Slowly pushing in and pulling out his finger also gradually slipping in a second finger past the folds of her vagina. Moaning from the tsunami of pleasure washing over her body she yelled **"Stop… no more teasing… I need you inside me."**

Squall laid her down gently on the ground and stared at her with concern in his eyes and asked **"Are you sure about this?"**

"**Absolutely" **she replied while cupping his cheek and gave a quick peck on his lips.

He positioned himself so the tip of his penis would be at the entrance of her vagina and slowly pushed himself in until he was entirely inside her and her hymen had ripped. She told him to hold still until the pain subsided a bit. Three minutes later Lightning gave him the okay to proceed but implored him to start out slowly. Squall commenced to thrust slowly until she told him he could move faster. Following the next five minutes she yelled** "Faster… ugh harder."**

He listened and started to move faster and harder then she wrapped her legs around his waist as the walls of her pussy closed tighter around his dick. They both were lost in the pleasure that clouded their minds and could feel that their orgasms were growing close. **"Squall…I'm…I'm almost there."**

"**Y… Yeah me to" **he replied.

Lightning was the first to climax screaming in total ecstasy with her juices flowing and her walls closing even tighter on his penis making him climax shortly afterwards. After their orgasms Squall and Lightning were face to face breathing heavily while recover from their then she whispered into his ear** "I love you."**

He whispered back into her ear **"love you too."**

An hour passed since then as both gunblade wielders resumed their hike to Cosmos' throne holding each other's hand as Lightning inquired **"What do you think they're going to say when they see us like this together?"**

"**What happens just happens I don't care what they say never did" **was his reply.

They finally reached Cosmos' throne where all the other warriors were waiting for Cosmos to arrive they noticed their arrival remaining silent for about forty seconds before Bartz said to Zidane **"Pay up, I told they'd get together."**

Soon all the guys except for Cloud and Warrior of Light went to congratulate Squall while all the ladies did the same for Lightning making them both feel a little embarrassed by the attention. Then Laguna commented with a sarcastic whimper **"Our boy Squall has at last become a man, I could be any more proud** **of you." **

"**Alright that is the last joke you're ever going to tell" **Squall said with murderous aura surrounding him as raised his gunblade and chased Laguna trying to chop his head.

Everyone just started laughing the events unfold before their eyes **"Better step on it he's catching up to you Laguna" **Zidane yelled.

THE END

Thanks for reading please review and I'm sorry if the sex scene wasn't that good it was my first one.


End file.
